


You're My Bitch

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to Supernatural epi 5x18 "Point of no Return." Dean and Castiel engage in rough, angry sex after Castiel has beaten Dean up in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Bitch

Dean looked up at Castiel from where he lay upon the litter strewn floor of the alley, stared through aching, bruised eyes into Castiel's angry, glowering face and barked - "Do it!"

The hunter continued staring up at him, dared the angel to just smite him for all that he'd done and all that he was prepared to do, to just get it over with, anything to stop that anger in Castiel's eyes. Dean could still feel each punch that Castiel had thrown as though Castiel was throwing them all over again, could feel the impact of fist upon flesh, the betrayal and accusations evident in the angel's gruff voice turned deeper with anger and pain.

He could still hear Castiel's words replaying over and over in his mind; of how Dean had betrayed him, of how Castiel had given up everything for Dean so that Dean wouldn't have to say yes to Michael and Dean felt ashamed. He knew that the angel, his lover, was right.

The hunter rested his head momentarily upon his forearm before lifting his head once more to stare up at Castiel, saw his hand relaxing by his trenchcoat covered side, fingers going lax and soft, as they usually were wont to be, or at least when they were touching him. Dean couldn't help but flinch despite this when the angel leant down and touched Dean's shoulder, hand gripping him and pulling him to his feet roughly, face still angry and glowering, simmering with barely pent up rage behind icy blue eyes and the stance of a true warrior of God.

Dean flinched back, expecting another rain of blows and was rewarded by being shoved forcefully against the wall, head impacting against the unforgiving brickwork behind him, sending shooting stars skimming across his vision momentarily blinding him. He tasted blood, but he wasn't sure if it was fresh blood or the remainder of blood from earlier, from when Castiel's fist had mashed his lips against unyielding teeth and he sobbed a wracking breath past the aches and pains and bruises circling down through his battered body.

His eyes flickered open when he felt Castiel breath blasting harshly against his cheek mere moments before the angel's lips mashed against his own, a ferocious kiss taking place of his earlier fist although still just as punishing. Dean's heart leapt, expected another round of blows but received a shower of angry kisses, lips pecking and locking in a angry dance against his lips and skin. He gasped, didn't put up a fight to this in much the same way as he didn't put up a fight before when Castiel had beaten him. Instead he was more responsive, kissed Castiel back, hands groping at an angry, stiff body in the hopes of the angel becoming more yielding, more loving again. Dean was used to love, forgiveness, responsiveness from Castiel, not anger, accusations, blows.

Castiel felt Dean's hands pawing his body and smiled to himself, didn't let Dean see or feel that smile. Instead he cupped Dean's dick possessively through his jeans, pressed down hard and squeezed, fingers seeking hardness and soon receiving it when Dean's arousal became more prominent. Castiel chuckled, soon turned into an angry little aroused growl, pushed his lover up against the wall when it seemed as though Dean was about to sag into him with relief.

"No," Castiel barked, although quite what he was saying no to, neither of them was sure.

"Cas," Dean whimpered out, body responsive beneath Castiel's questing palm, seeking fingers pulling excitement and arousal from Dean's dick, pleasure coursing through the hunter's body and leeching into Castiel's own.

Dean whined when Castiel pulled his hand away, sighed when he heard the faintest scratch of Castiel's zip being pulled down and the shift and shimmer of the angel's pants being pulled down and shifting against the hunter's legs. Dean tried to move, but Castiel's restraining arm was an immovable force against his chest, pushing against him and keeping him in place until the angel decided he should move.

Finally, the pressure eased upon Dean's chest and Castiel fell back, leant his shoulders against the far alley wall, face partially thrown into shadows. Dean walked forward, saw that Castiel's pants were indeed, around the angel's ankles, erect dick exposed to the night air and curling up towards his abdomen, pre-cum glistening on the tip. Dean didn't hesitate, didn't need asking nor commanding; he just fell to his knees in front of his lover, to do anything that Castiel wished to make up to him, to somehow convince him he wouldn't say yes, wouldn't betray him, wouldn't repay him in the ways that Castiel believed for all he'd lost for Dean.

Castiel closed his eyes, leant his dark haired head against the brickwork behind him and cradled Dean's head with one slender hand as he felt Dean's warm wet mouth close around his dick eagerly, mouth sucking him back and swallowing around his head securely. Dean mumbled something around his mouthful, but Castiel couldn't understand him, just moved his hips in time with Dean's bobbing head, fucking his dick harshly into Dean's mouth with aroused grunts and murmurs falling from ripe, silken lips.

Dean moaned a long drawn out note, enjoyed the feel of Castiel's thick, heavy weight in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and threatening to choke him when Castiel prodded too far. The hunter swallowed convulsively around the head of Castiel's dick, made the angel snuffle out a strangled moan above him as Dean worked him over faster, head bobbing eagerly between the angel's legs, teeth, tongue, lips sweeping and scraping over hot, erect flesh hungrily. He reached forward, gripped Castiel's thighs to gain better purchase on his lover, left bruises to mark tender flesh when Castiel's come suddenly flooded Dean's mouth in a hot salty backwash of his seed.

Dean pulled away, swallowed as much as could of Castiel's seed, before wiping dribbles of come from his lips and chin, wiping away the marks of his lover's climax. He gave a surprised shout as he was lifted to his feet, felt unbalanced when Castiel slammed him up against the far wall. Dean wondered if Castiel would beat him again and the danger held within every angry line of Castiel's body excited the hunter, made his dick jerk with interest and press against the thick fabric of his jeans in an uncomfortable bulge.

"Please, Cas," Dean rasped out from a lust restricted throat. "Please."

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, head bobbing slowly, eyes never leaving and burning into Dean's with righteous indignation and fire, setting Dean to quailing before him.

This was why Dean loved him, this was why Dean loved sleeping with Castiel; that inherent danger that could erupt at any moment, that this being before him was not the man he appeared to be. The man was just a front, a mask, for something far more powerful, far less benign than some ad time salesman from Pontiac, Illinois. No, this was an angel, a freaking warrior of the Lord, that could bend time, smite people, do anything he wanted to and all in the name of the Lord up above, and he'd chosen Dean to sleep with, to love, to kiss and to spend time with.

Castiel reached between them again, eased Dean's belt from the cool metal buckle, swiftly, surely unzipped the hunter's jeans and pushed them free harshly from sturdy hips. He turned Dean away, nudged his knee between Dean's legs until the hunter was spread wide enough for him and he kissed the nape of Dean's neck gently, nibbling at soft skin with teasing teeth and laving with his hot, wet tongue, making Dean shudder and gasp beneath him.

Dean closed his eyes, mouth agape and now silent as he felt Castiel's slick fingers enter him, breach the hot tightness of his hole with pleasurable surety and unfailing arousing gentleness. Dean didn't know where Castiel had gotten the lube from that coated his fingers, didn't even care when he knew what was coming for him in the near future; instead he fucked himself back onto his lover's hand, mewling sounds of need purling in his chest and tight throat as the angel stretched him loose and wide in readiness for penetration.

Castiel pulled his hand slowly away, before slicking up his cock, crowding into Dean possessively and leaning in to bite down gently on Dean's earlobe. The hunter moaned, eyes closed and firm lips parted gently, as Castiel slowly penetrated him, hands gripping and twisting naked flesh and marking him, bruising him, branding him in flashes of purple and yellow for days to come. Dean didn't care; all he wanted was Castiel to fuck him senseless against a cold brick wall.

"You're my bitch, Dean, not Michael's," Castiel groaned into Dean's ear as he started thrusting into his lover harshly. "Got that?"

"Yes, Cas, I'm yours," Dean moaned, rocking back onto Castiel's cock every time that he withdrew, breath harsh and grating in his throat as he writhed against his lover eagerly.

Castiel fucked into him hard and fast, breath harsh and rasping against the sweating skin at the back of Dean's neck, hips rutting harshly against his lover's, slowly coming undone by degrees. He knew that Dean was touching himself, hand whipping over his erection to pull aroused grunts and groans from his throat, Castiel's name mingled in words of fire in needy chest as he jerked off beneath him. Castiel rutted harder against Dean, hips jerking forcefully and slapping against Dean's, breathing labored, forced out in whistling groans and gasps into the darkened air around them. He heard Dean come, felt the contractions of Dean's orgasm tighten his lover against his thick shaft and he cried out, spurted deep inside his hunter with thick strands of his seed, with a wail of Dean's name.

Dean rested his forehead against his forearm, felt sated and spent as Castiel slowly turned him around to face him, pressing a gentle kiss to his firm, responsive mouth, kisses surprisingly soft and gentle, soothing almost after the frantic sex they'd just shared. Dean cupped the back of Castiel's head with one sweating hand, before he felt the angel's forefingers press against his forehead and he knew no more, descended into the deepest, darkest blissful release he'd ever known.

Castiel eased his lover to the ground, re-arranged his clothing, buckled his jeans back around sturdy hips before transporting his lover back to Bobby's house. He knew that it was time to go back before awkward questions were asked, that neither Sam nor Bobby should suspect that anything more than a fight had occured between them. Despite Sam and Bobby knowing of their relationship, the sex would remain private, between them, just as it always did ...

-fini-


End file.
